The Bounty Hunter
by John Larimore
Summary: A new (sort of) threat comes to Townsville from space. (Complete.)
1. Default Chapter

  
  


The following story is a Powerpuff Girls fanfiction.

  
  


Usual disclaimers. I don't own the PPG. The story contains a parody of a Star Wars character and I don't own anything from Star Wars either.

  
  


THE BOUNTY HUNTER

Chapter One

  
  


The space craft slowed as it approached earth. Its pilot could barely steer because he was checking virtually every piece of equipment he had to make sure it was working properly. Things rarely went wrong, but if something did-. He didn't even want think about it. And because he didn't want to think about it he did constantly.

He began to orbit the world. Earth was just barely legal to visit. The Interspace Regulators had declared it a "Distant View Only" planet. You weren't supposed to come close, let alone land. Not that he cared about rules. Of course many others cared about rules. If the I.R. caught him landing here-. Well, him illegally landing would be the least of the charges. Breaking rules was part of his career.

"Here's the area the message came from," he thought. "I hope. What if I messed up again? The message could be from the other side of the globe. 

I might not even get a chance to land. Someone could intercept me. Maybe my cloaking equipment isn't working. What if the residents of earth can see me? What if the I.R. can see me? Oh, I'm just not cut out for this! Why do I even try?"

With reservation twirling inside his head, he sought a safe landing spot. This caused more doubts to flood his mind, but they didn't compare to the doubts he had when he choose a landing spot.

"I hope this is safe spot. I'm so bad at choosing landing spots."

His worries were really unfounded. The areas he landed his craft in were nearly always safe. All in all his voyages the only ones who had ever seen his craft were the ones he revealed it to. The only time his ship had ever been damaged in landing was when it was damaged already and the impact inadvertently messed up the already weakened parts. 

He did very well as a pilot when he wasn't worrying. When he was worrying, which was the majority of the time, he only did fairly well. He was unaware of this. His short comings were so much easier for him to see.

It was his missions that went wrong. Not because of lack of skill, but lack of confidence. His constant worrying impaired his judgement. By focusing on what might go wrong he often caused his 

  
  
  
  


concerns about failure to become a self-fulling prophecy. If he had know what he was getting into this time, he probably would have turned back and finally changed his career.

Unfortunately he didn't know. So when he finally exited his craft, he made his way through the woods toward Townsville park. Toward the home of Mojo Jojo.

  
  


Continued in Ch. 2.

  
  



	2. Ch 2

  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


Mojo Jojo heard knock on the door. He opened it to find a man dressed in strange armor. At least he thought it was a man. The armor was shaped like one.

"I'm the one you contacted last week," he said.

Mojo grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"Why are knocking on my front door? No one is supposed to know you are here. You are supposed to be stealthy and discrete. Did anyone see you?"

"I don't know! Oh, I knew I'd mess up! I just got here and I'm doing something wrong!"

"Did anyone see you? Yes or no?"

"No! I mean I don't think so! I hope not! I don't know! Why does this always happen? Nothing goes right for me!"

Mojo stared at the man that stood before. This uncertain whiner was not what he expected at all. How could someone so pathetic have such a good reputation? Maybe his plan hadn't been such a good one after all.

He'd try to see if this man could do it. A lot of work had gone into that communications tower and he had to see if it paid off. He'd invested too much not to start a follow-through.

"I have asked you here to offer you a bounty."

"Are we talking kidnapping or something more?"

"I want them destroyed!"

"O.K. Got it."

"Follow me," said Mojo. He walked through his hallways with the man close behind. They came to a room with a picture of Mojo's hated enemies.

"These are the Powerpuff Girls. I will pay you well to destroy them."

"Little kids? At last an easy job!"

"Do not be so sure. They have superpowers."

"What? Superpowers? What kind of superpowers?"

"Superstrength. Superspeed. Flight. Heat beams from their eyes. Limited invulnerability. In addition the one know as Bubbles, she is in the blue, has a sonic scream and the one know as Blossom, she is in the pink, has ice breath. I have seen evidence that Buttercup in the green has hand beams. So you see, that destroying them will be quite difficult, which is why I called you."

The man stood there, staring at the picture.

"Say something. Is any of this registering?"

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I should have known it would be hard. It's always hard. What did I get myself into? Superpowers? Oh no! Oh no!"

  
  
  
  


"What is the matter with you? Are you not Bobba Fett the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy?"

"No."

"Why did you say 'no?' I hope you did not say 'no' because you are not Bobba Fett. Because it is Bobba Fett who I need. If you are not Bobba Fett you are not who I need. Therefore I desire you to be Bobba Fett. Hence, I hope you said 'no' for reason other than you are not Bobba Fett. I wish you to tell me the reason that you said 'no' and I also wish that the reason were not that you are not Bobba Fett."

"You know you talk a lot when you're upset just like me."

"Never mind how I talk!" shouted Mojo. He shook his fists in the air. "Tell me whether are not you are Bobba Fett."

The armored man seemed to have relaxed.

"You know in your message you implied that you were scary, but meeting you I'm not sure."

Mojo pressed a button on the control box on his belt. Two enormous guns came out the wall and aimed at the man's head at very close range.

"Am I scary now?" asked Mojo quietly.

"Yes," squeaked the man.

"Then I suggest you remember that," replied Mojo. He pressed the button again and the guns redrew. "Are you Bobba Fett?"

"No. Bobba Fett is my 23rd and a half cousin six times removed and four times put back."

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Booby Frett."

  
  


Continued in Ch. 3

  
  
  
  



	3. Ch 3

  
  


Chapter Three  
  


Mojo Jojo was not a happy monkey. He sat, looking through the window of his stimulation chamber. He'd built it upon discovering Professor Uptonium had one. After all, if the second greatest scientist in Townsville had one shouldn't the greatest have one too?

He had been quite pleased with his chamber. It was what he was seeing inside the chamber that was bothering him. Booby Frett was not fairing well against the holograms of the Powerpuff Girls. He tripped over his own feet, wasted the energy of his weapons by accidently firing them, spent most of the battle in confusion, and usually wound up fleeing, but being captured anyway. Mojo was grinding his teeth the whole time.

"What an idiot! He would not last twenty seconds against the real Powerpuff Girls! I cannot believe all that magnificent technology-."

Mojo did something unusual. He stopped his own rant.

Of course. All that magnificent technology. He'd send this fool to fight the Powerpuffs and while that was happening he'd located his ship and claim it was his own. But then-.

"This might not work. It will not take long for the Poweruffs to beat him. He probably tell them everything. When the Puffs discover I am not home they will look for me. I must find his ship with great speed and efficiency."

He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. Booby Frett might be foolish enough to tell Mojo where his ship was if Mojo manipulated him the right way. However, there was a risk in that. Frett probably wasn't quite completely brainless.

Mojo increased power to the sensors in the stimulation room. He studied Frett's weapons and equipment. If he learned enough about them, perhaps he could scan for his ship.

When he felt he had enough information, Mojo took control of the stimulation. He had the Girls float, unmoving, a few feet above the ground directly in front of Booby Frett. The bounty hunter fired his bazooka, then feel on his face from the recoil as the weapon, held backwards, fired a blast.

"Pathetic," mutter Mojo. He caused the Girls to fall. "You did in Frett! You got them."

Booby Frett rose to his knees. He was shocked to see his opponents out cold. He'd done it! He'd actually beaten them. Then they vanished and remembered that it was just a stimulation.

"Well done bounty hunter," said Mojo entering the room. "You are ready to face the real Powerpuffs."

"I'll get them," said Booby Frett, encouraged by his-albeit-holographic victory. "I'll destroy all three of them and bring you their remains if you'd like."

"Excellent," said Mojo.

After a pause Frett asked, "How do I find them?"  
  
  
  


"It is best to get them to come to you. Go Townsville Center Square and begin to destroy things. The Powerpuffs will arrive soon to stop you."

"No problem," said Frett.

Mojo gave him directions.

"Never fear Mojo Jojo," said Frett as he departed. "Soon the Powerpuffs will be nothing, but a memory."

As he spoke, Frett walked out the door, failing to notice or remember the stair leading down the mountain. As the word "memory" left his mouth, he missed the top step, and went tumbling down the rest.

"I'd better hurry," though Mojo, "or he might annihilate himself before the Powerpuff Girls have a chance to beat him up."

Continued in Ch. 4  
  
  
  



	4. Ch 4

  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


"Mary do you know what this shape is called?" asked Miss Keene.

"A box," said Mary.

"Well, yes, but it's also called a cube. You see, when you put six squares together like this-."

Ms. Keene was interrupted by the hotline.

"Bubbles please answer that."

"Yes Miss Keene."

Bubbles flew to the phone. The usually conversation of "What is it Mayor?" and "We're on it," followed.

"Miss Keene, someone in some kind of suit of amour is causing trouble in the park. May we please be excused to save the day?"

"Yes Bubbles, but please go through the door instead of the ceiling."

"Yes Ma'am."

The three girls crashed through the door leaving scattered pieces behind.

"Not what I had in mind," thought Miss Keene.

  
  


Booby Frett fired his heat bazooka at the statue, reducing it to a semi-solid blob. He hadn't done much damage to the park as a whole. Just enough to cause an emergency. He wanted to save his energy for the battle.

"All right jerk," came a voice, "that's enough of that."

Frett turned and saw two of the girls floating several feet above his head, some distance away. Figuring the third was one her way, he aimed, and his weapon was snatched away from him by a pink streak.

Blossom flew up and turned to face this new opponent. She bent the weapon, several times. Frett was shocked. His heat bazooka was being tied in a knot by a small child whose hands were barely distinct from her arms. He hadn't even recovered from this shock when two forms knocked him to the ground.

"Who are you?" demanded Bubbles.

Frett whispered a command into the computer in his helmet and Bubbles and Buttercup reflexively pulled away from the brief electric shock. The bounty hunter sprang to his feet and whispered another command to activate his jet pack. Had he remembered to wear it, he would have flown into the air. Instead, he sailed back several feet from Blossom's punch.

His new confidence fading, Frett pulled out two of his blasters and aimed them at the girls. More accurately he tried to aim them. The Powerpuffs where flying in all directions. Frett tried to follow 

  
  
  
  


their paths, but only became dizzy.

"Beating these two is going to be harder than-wait a second. Two? Where did the one in green go?"

His answer came when Buttercup swooped down from behind and knocked his legs out from under him. Unfortunately for Frett, he had yet to learn to hold on to his weapons properly. Both his blasters flew from his opened hands. He made a wild grab at his amour and by a rare piece of good luck gripped something useful.

"An adhesive grenade," he thought. "Just what I need."

He rolled, sprang to his feet a second time, and leapt to the side to increase the distance. Then he pulled out the grenade pin and hurled his favorite weapon at his adversaries. Buttercup caught the object and stopped.

"Be careful Buttercup!" shouted Blossom.

"What is it?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know," said Buttercup. "Looks like the key to a grenade."

Frett's eyes went wide. "The key to a grenade?" He looked at the silver sphere in hand. A moment later it exploded and covered him in a glue-like substance.

Bubbles stared to fly in, but Blossom called for her to be careful. This might be a trick. Had it been anyone except Booby Frett, it may have been.

  
  


Meanwhile someone else was having much more success than the bounty hunter was. Mojo Jojo had found Booby Frett's ship and easily figured out the code gain entry.

"At last I am on the path of victory," thought Mojo. "All the weaponry and other abilities of this ship are mine."

  
  


Continued in Ch. 5

(It'll get more exciting, but I'll keep the humor.)

  
  



	5. Ch 5

  
  


Chapter Five

  
  


"I don't believe this," thought Booby Frett. He sank down into his usual state of worry, only this time accompanied by fear. I humiliated myself again. What am I going to now? I'm so helpless and they're powerful. I should have never come to this world."

"Who are you?" demanded Blossom. She and her sisters where floating a few feet above their opponent. He was lying on his back, covered in the mass of glue he'd intended for them. Whoever he was, he'd clearly been out to get them, but was the most incompetent opponent they'd ever faced.

"I'm not telling anything," said Frett. His effort to keep the fear out his voice failed miserably. The tone did not go unnoticed.

"Tell us who you are or else!" said Buttercup.

"Or else what?" asked Frett, desperately hoping that they hadn't thought of the answer yet.

"Or else, or else-."

While Buttercup tried to think of a response, Bubbles noticed that the man's boots weren't in the glue.

"Or else we'll take off you boots and tickle your feet."

Buttercup and Blossom glared at their sister.

"O.K., O.K., I'll tell you everything," said Frett.

The pink and green Puffs looked at each other. Well, Bubbles' goofy ideas had worked out before.

"So start talking," said Buttercup.

"My name is Booby Frett. I'm a bounty hunter who was hired to destroy you."

"Who hired you?" asked Blossom.

Frett hesitated. The Bounty Hunter's Code, that not all hunters lived by, forbade revealing the name of one who hired you.

"Better take off his shoes," said Blossom.

"It was Mojo Jojo," Frett said quickly. "A guy with black hair and green skin and he talked a lot."

"I should have known Mojo was behind this," said Buttercup.

"But why send someone who was so easy to beat?" asked Bubbles.

Frett cringed. The warmth in his face suggested that he was blushing. Thank goodness for his helmet.

"Bubbles has a point," said Blossom. "You'd think Mojo would-."

  
  
  
  


At that point a dark blue space craft flew over their heads at a high rate of speed. When it reached the center of Townsville, it slowed to a hover and began firing upon the city.

"My ship!" cried Frett.

"That's it!" said Blossom. "He distracted us so that Mojo or some other creep could attack Townsville.

"No, no!" shouted Frett. "That's not what happened."

"You creep!" said Buttercup. She floated down to him. "I'm going to-." 

"Forget him," said Blossom. 'We have to stop that ship"

The three Puffs flew after the ship while Frett struggled in the mass of glue.

He was humiliated and for once he hadn't done it to himself. Well, not quite anyway. Trusting Mojo was a mistake.

Still, he'd been tricked. Manipulated. Used. And he wasn't going to stand for it. He'd do something and this time his efforts would pan out.

He hoped.

  
  


Mojo marveled at the ship's power. It's weapons surpassed anything he ever created. The heat blasters made massive holes in the ground and the electric slicers left deep scars. He could rule the world with this craft. Or destroy it.

"O.K., " thought Mojo, "enough fun. I must get down to business. Of course I enjoy my work so much it's almost the same thing."

Mojo pressed the speaker button on the console.

"People of Townsville, this is Mojo Jojo. You will surrender the city to me or I will destroy it. Behold the power of my new ship."

Mojo fired a missile at a house for sale in the distance. Better to start with an abandoned building. Why cut down on the population of future slaves?

Then the Puff arrived. They fired their eye beams at the missile and it detonated. The cloud of fire and smoke largely dissipated and the house's roof only received a bad burn.

"I expected the little thorns in my side to arrive," Mojo thought. "That incompetent boob didn't stand a chance against them. But now, no one stands a chance against me, Mojo Jojo!"

  
  
  
  


Buttercup flew directly at the ship. An orange ray smashed her into the ground, creating a sizable hole. While Blossom flew down to check on her sister, Bubbles flew in arc and got beneath the ship. She fired her strongest eye beam blast which was deflected back at her. She found herself lying on the ground, burned.

With both her sisters stunned, Blossom wondered what course to take. If she charged head-on as Buttercup did she'd fly straight into a weapon as well. Bubbles' experience had demonstrated that eye beams were not a good idea. Then she spied a chunk of concrete that had knocked off some nearby building. She picked it up, flew straight into the air, and hurled it at the craft.

The concrete was suddenly surrounded by a blue glow. It stopped and floated in mid-aid for a moment. Then it was propelled at Blossom. The pink Puff was to astonished to react for a moment; in the next moment she was struck. Bubbles had recovered and her falling body from the concrete pieces plunging to the ground. She set her sister down as Buttercup flew over.

"Are you O.K. Blossom?" asked Bubbles.

"Just a little shaky. Let's try plan spinning missile."

"Do you feel you to it?" asked Bubbles.

"I've got to try."

The Puffs flew back into the air and hovered some distance higher than the craft. Then they dove down. Soon they came together and wrapped their arms around each other. The trio spun around, glowing white.

The craft hung in the air unresponsive. A moment later it was surrounded by an electric field. The crackled with the energy for several seconds before a shock wave propelled the girls away.

Inside the craft Mojo was cackling. He finally had the magnificent abilities he needed. The abilities he deserved. At last, Mojo would win. Having assured himself, he flew the ship to his next target, Although it was capable at great speed, he flew it slowly so that everyone could the terrible sight. Now, on the ground, the Puffs stood.

"How do we stop that thing?" asked Bubbles.

"Man, we've never faced anything that powerful," said Buttercup.

"Let's follow at a distance until we think of something," suggested Blossom. "We'll rescue anyone it tries to hurt, but we won't take it on unless we have too."

  
  
  
  


"We'll have to sooner or later," said Buttercup. "It won't be long before it's blasting things again."

"Things like us," said Bubbles, "but we'll find a way to stop it."

Leaving out, "I hope,," she flew after the ship followed by her sisters. The Townsville residents in the are began to survey the damage.

Booby Frett had managed to free himself. The glue had dissolved enough for him to remove his amour. He felt quite vulnerable, but it was better than being stuck on the ground. He'd seen part of the battle from a distance and went running to the area.

When he arrived there, the Puffs were gone. In fact a lot was gone. Mojo had done great damage. Everything was burned, smashed, or otherwise destroyed. Frett saw his ship in the distance, but the ruin around him held his attention.

Frett couldn't allow this to go one. His code demanded that no one except his target get hurt unless necessary to to get the job done. Mojo, however, seemed to want to destroy everything. He had no regard for anyone or anything. And Frett had helped caused this destruction by bringing his ship here. 

Then the Powerpuffs came to his mind. They'd been defeated. Badly. Pitted against a force they probably couldn't beat. Frett had faced that situation before and usually dealt with it by fleeing. He fled from challenges he could not overcome. But the Powerpuffs were flying into it. Not for the payments Frett worked for, but to defend their city. Frett's long suppressed conscious came to surface.

He was going to stop this. Mojo would not use his ship to cause mindless destruction. He'd put 

a stop to this. His new mission was now to stop Mojo and this time there'd be no screw-ups starting now. Frett turned to run in direction of his ship, ran straight into the only tree in the area left standing, wound up in his back..

O.K., starting now no screw-ups.

  
  


Continued in Ch. 6.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Ch 6

  
  


Chapter Six

  
  


Blossom crawled over to her brunette sister who was mercifully nearby. They'd flown at the ship from different directions and had been simultaneously hit by force beams that drove them into the ground. Nothing seemed to be working.

"Are you all right?" asked Blossom.

Buttercup made a quite sound of pain. A short distance away, Bubbles was slowly rising to her feet. They'd been hit as badly as Blossom had.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bubbles.

"Good question," said Blossom. "Wish I had a good answer."

Buttercup rubbed the side of her head. She longed to say, "Let's just go smash that ship!" So far, however, the only thing that was being smashed was them. For the first time, Buttercup was ready to admit she was afraid they were beaten.

"Powerpuff Girls!" came a voice. The trio of sisters looked up and saw a man they didn't recognize running toward them.

"You need to get out of here Sir," said Blossom. "It's not safe."

"It's me Powerpuffs. I'm Booby Frett."

The Powerpuffs flew into the air, winching as their bodies weren't ready for such action yet.

"You're Booby Frett?" asked Bubbles.

"So that's what you look like without your helment," said Buttercup.

"We don't have time for you Booby Frett," said Blossom. "Just leave so we can take care of Mojo."

"I want to help," said Frett. "I didn't mean for this happen. All I wanted was the bounty on you. I admit that I wanted to hurt you, but not all this damage."

"Just get out of here," said Blossom.

"And stop lying," said Bubbles.

"I'm not. Listen, I know you don't believe me, but I really want to help. I know my ship. Every power. Every weakness. I can tell you all that."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Buttercup.

Frett gestured at the destruction around them.

"What other choice is there?"

"That's a good reason," said Bubbles quietly.

Buttercup grumbled a moment, then said, "O.K. Booby, but no trick or we'll pound you worse than last time. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Let's go home to the Professor," said Blossom. "Maybe he can help think of an idea."

The Powerpuffs reluctantly picked up Frett and flew home with him.

  
  


"Well from what Frett tells us," said the Professor later at the Uptonium residence, "the best way to stop the ship is to get inside. I think you have force it to land to that."

"How do we do that?" asked Bubbles. "It's so powerful."

"That's it," said Frett. "It's been using a lot power so he'll have to land and give it a chance to recharge. Problem is some of the weapons will still work during the recharging."

"But if some won't there's a chance," said the Professor. "Which weapons are out?"

"Mostly the offensive weapons, but you can switch them back on at the expensive of the defensive ones."

"If I know Mojo, he'll switch on the offensive ones," said Blossom.

"If not immediately, in response to an attack," said the Professor.

"If he did that," said Frett, "someone could sneak inside. But a distraction would help."

At that moment the hotline buzzed. Buttercup flew over to it and answer. After a moment she said, "We're on it Mayor," and hung up.

"The Mayor says that the spaceship has landed outside City Hall," said Buttercup as she flew back to her family and Frett.

"This could be our chance," said Blossom.

"Our last chance," said Buttercup. "Mojo says he'll destroy City Hall in twenty minutes if the Mayor doesn't surrender."

The five of them formulated a plan.

  
  


"Do you think Booby Frett will double cross us or botch it up?" asked Bubbles.

"He'd better not," said Buttercup. "Maybe he'll try to double cross us and then botch that up."

  
  
  
  


The two sister flew down and hovered directly in front of the spacecraft. They turned on their eye beams full force.

Inside the craft Mojo laughed at their foolishness. He charged up the blaster and fired. Bubbles and Buttercup were knocked several feet away.

"Hmmm," thought Mojo. "I wonder where Blossom is."

He powered down the weapons somewhat and began scanning. Blossom had just gotten out range in time. While she circled around to check on her sisters, Frett crept through the ship. Blossom had looked back over her shoulder with her supervision. She had to give credit for quickly he'd gotten in.

"I don't believe they put their safety on the line like that,"thought Frett. "I've got to do this right after that. Fortunately I know this ship to well to set off any of the alarms. I just hope he doesn't think to look at the camera screens."

In the command room, Mojo was doing just that.

"Well, Mr. Booby Frett," thought Mojo, "I figured I needed to get you out the way sooner or later. I guess it'll be now."

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED

  
  



	7. Ch 7

  
  
  
  


Chapter Seven

  
  


Frett went to the nearest wall computer and checked the ship's internal sensors. Mojo Jojo was headed for him. Armed.

"Oh no, he knows I'm here," though Frett. "I should have known. What am I going to do? He watched me in the stimulation. He knows how I fight. How can I beat him? He'll blow me away in a moment. I don't believe this. I can't even get my own ship back."

Stop it! This wasn't helping. It never helped. He had to focus. Blossom had told him that he had to think through his fears and doubts. If got control, he do it. Calm down and think.

Ah, Mojo might not have had time to find out about all the traps on the ship. He wouldn't take Mojo on directly. He'd trap him. Frett fled the hallway to avoid the rapidly approaching Mojo.

"Oh Booby Frett," called Mojo. "Why don't you come out? I, Mojo Jojo, only wish to talk with you. Surely we can work something out."

A sound alerted him He cautiously walked over and partly saw Frett around the next corner. Mojo aimed carefully. Since he couldn't fully see Frett, he suspected that Frett couldn't fully see him either. Besides, that fool couldn't possibly be ready for anything.

"Come out Booby Frett. We are both rational, reasonable beings. Let's discuss this."

"All right," said Frett. He began to step forward and Mojo fired. The sound of glass breaking startled him.

"He must have been near something breakable," thought Mojo. "No matter. I will finish him and then clean up the mess."

Mojo walked toward Frett and just as he neared the corner he fell through a trapdoor. Frett tossed a gas bomb into the hole before closing it. He heard a few, futile blasts as Mojo attempted to escape. Then silence.

Cautiously, he opened the trapdoor and saw Mojo lying unconscious.

"Well," thought Frett, "thinking calmly works." 

He went to the door to call the Powerpuff Girls, leaving the shattered mirror that had lured Mojo behind.

  
  


To Be Continued

  
  
  
  
  
  


(I know this was short chapter, but I've been busy. Besides, weren't you dying to see that guy do something right?)


	8. Ch 8

  
  
  
  


Chapter Eight

  
  


"Well that wraps up another one," said the police officer as a strangely quiet Mojo Jojo was led away. "Too bad that armored nut who started this whole thing got away."

"At least he got Mojo," said Blossom. "I don't think we have to worry."

"Let's hope you're right," said the officer. He tipped his hat and left.

Carrying their father, the Powergirls flew to an isolated spot on the edge of town. Booby Frett was almost done with repairs. His ship hadn't needed many, but it was unwise to go into space with the slightest thing wrong.

"Did it go all right in town?" he asked the Puffs after they landed.

"Yes," said the Professor. "Everyone thinks you're long gone."

"You'd better not be double crossing us Frett," said Buttercup.

Blossom debated what to say. Frett had helped to save Townsville, but letting him go was a risk. She shared her sister's concern, but didn't want to sound as harsh.

"Don't worry Buttercup," said Frett. "I've seen enough suffering. Caused enough, including to myself. I've learned that I can help people."

"What will you do know?" asked the Professor.

"I'm going home. After getting to know my family again (if they'll still have me) I might try to join the Space Protectors. They're the equivalent of the police in my home sector. Maybe I can make up for some of what I've done."

"Good luck Frett," said Bubbles.

"And thanks for helping us stop Mojo," said Buttercup, somewhat grudgingly.

"Glad I could help," said Frett. He wondered what to say next. He wanted to express his regret for he'd done when he first arrived, but didn't know how. You don't just say, "By the way, sorry I tried to kill you." Maybe it was best to leave that unmentioned.

"Well time to go. Thanks for letting me leave."

He turned and entered his craft. He looked back and returned the waves. The Powerpuffs and their father cleared the area so that he could take off in silent mode.

"Think he's really going straight?" asked Bubbles.

"I hope so," said Blossom.

"So do I," said the Professor.

Booby Frett was planning to go straight. Fighting Mojo was his first major victory and it was for a good cause. He know knew the path he wanted. It was time to go back to his relatives. He'd avoid his successful, bounty hunting cousin, but there were others he had to see and in some cases 

  
  
  
  


apologize to. Maybe they'd open up after seeing the change. Booby Frett would make good. 

"Did I check the water tanks?" he thought. "Hope there's enough fresh water for the toilets."

Or at least he'd try.

  
  


END


End file.
